KHR Twitfic
by Abschaum
Summary: Tsuna and his friends are on Twitter now... Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1: 182769

Title: KHR Twitfic

A/N: I have read fanfics with facebook, bot none with Twitter... and then I was bored.. and this was born... I hope all the user names are clear if not feel free to ask ;D and the (a) is in there because doesn't seem to like the at-symbol-thingie...

Disclaimer: I own neither Twitter nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn, both belong to their respective owners...

* * *

Tuna27: Homework is killing me D=

RightHand: (a)Tuna27 Shall I come over and help, Juudaime? =O

Tuna 27: (a)RightHand Nah, there's no need to...

No1Hitman: (a)Tuna27 If you want to live do your homework...now!

Tuna27: (a)No1Hitman D=

RightHand: (a)No1Hitman Reborn-san, no need to be so harsh! =O

Baseballfreak: (a)Tuna27 Which one are you working at?

Kyokugen: (a)Tuna27 SAWADA, YOU CAN DO THIS TO THE EXTREME!

Tuna27: (a)Baseballfreak Maths...Do you have any idea?

Baseballfreak: (a)Tuna27 No D=

Discipline: The baby told me I could bite (a)Tuna27 to death...

Tuna27: HIE! Hibari-san!

SixPaths: Kufufu~ If you would come over I could do the work for you, Tsunayoshi...

Tuna27: And Mukuro, too...

RightHand: (a)SixPaths There's no way I let you lay your hands on him!

Discipline: (a)SixPaths Maybe I should bite you to death first, herbivore...

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Kufufu~ Come and try ;D

* * *

Baseballfreak: I guess that noise just now could be heard in Italy =O

SwordEmperor: (a)Baseballfreak VOI! What noise?

BloodyPrince: (a)SwordEmperor Ushishi~ You probably didn't hear it because of your deafness...

Peacock: (a)BloodyPrince But I didn't hear it either =O

BloodyPrince: Looks like the prince is the only one here who isn't deaf...

* * *

KongChannel: What the hell does that annoying cloud guardian want here?

Nagi: (a)KongChannel I think he has business with Mukuro-sama...

KongChannel: (a)Nagi He'd better not do anything weird!

Discipline: (a)KongChannel You wanna be bitten to death?

SixPaths: (a)Discipline My, Kyoya, I'll get jealous if you keep saying things like that =O

Discipline: (a)SixPaths...You know how I mean it...

SixPaths: (a)Discipline But you COULD mean it in another way D=

Discipline: (a)SixPaths Just come back already...

SixPaths: (a)Discipline I'm on my way Kyoya =D

Tuna27: I'm so confused right now...

SixPaths: Kufufu~ If (a)Tuna27 would come over we could explain it to him...

RightHand: (a)SixPaths I won't let you molest Juudaime!

No1Hitman: I guess he could need some...tutoring by (a)SixPaths and (a)Discipline...

Tuna27: I'm VERY shocked right now...

Discipline: (a)No1Hitman Just get him over...we'll talk about what I get for it later...

Tuna27: It gets worse and worse...

No1Hitman: (a)Discipline (a)SixPaths Dame-Tsuna is on his way...

SixPaths: (a)No1Hitman Kufufu~ I hope he doesn't take too long

Kyokugen: THIS IS EXTREMELY CONFUSING!

Baseballfreak: Ha ha, I didn't expect Hibari-san to approve with something like this...

Discipline: (a)Baseballfreak There's just no way an herbivore like you could ever understand me

Baseballfreak: (a)Discipline: That was harsh D=

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Kufufu~ You surprised me, too, you know?

Discipline: (a)SixPaths That's because you're an herbivore, too

SixPaths: (a)Discipline D=

Tuna27: Just a few steps away from my ultimate doom...D=

SixPaths: (a)Tuna27 Shall I pick you up? =D

KongChannel: Now the Vongola brat's here, too. Just what is Mukuro-san up to?

* * *

Some hours later:

Tuna27: I feel so sore...

SixPaths: (a)Tuna27 I heard that more...workout helps ;D

Tuna27: (a)SixPaths HIEE!

RightHand: (a)Tuna27 What the hell did he do to you, Juudaime? D=

Tuna27: (a)RightHand I'd rather not talk about it...

SixPaths: I had a lot of fun today with (a)Discipline and (a)Tuna27 =D

Tuna27: My life is screwed...definitely

* * *

A/N: Rate and review to tell me whether you like it or not...and whether I should continue it or not ;D 


	2. Chapter 2: RL

A/N: Here's part two! =D Hope you like it... it's RebornLambo this time :3 (and some 6918, too) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, feved and put it on their alerts list 3

You know that I own nothing but the idea...

* * *

No1Hitman: That cow kid really needs more work...

RightHand: (a)No1Hitman Why's that?

No1Hitman: (a)RightHand He's lingering in my office again

Cow: (a)No1Hitman I already told you that I need help! D=

No1Hitman: (a)Cow Why should I help you? Go ask Fuuta

Cow: (a)No1Hitman He doesn't have time...

No1Hitman: (a)Cow Then go and ask someone else

Cow: (a)No1Hitman I already did that...I asked you...

No1Hitman: (a)Cow And I say no. Ask Tsuna...

Tuna27: (a)No1Hitman You know perfectly well that I don't have time, so just help Lambo!

No1Hitman: (a)Tuna27 I already said it: No!

Tuna27: (a)No1Hitman I don't have time for this. Now help Lambo!

Tuna27: (a)No1Hitman And before I forget it: That was an order!

* * *

Peacock: Was that a shot?

SwordEmperor: (a)Baseballfreak VOI! Sword brat, everything ok over there?

Baseballfreak: (a)SwordEmperor As far as i can see...yes

Tuna27: That was Reborn, guys.

RightHand: Is that stupid cow dead now?

No1Hitman: (a)RightHand No, I can reassure you that he's still alive

No1Hitman: Anyone who interrupts our...studies will die...

* * *

SwordEmperor: VOI! That was another shot!

BloodyPrince: Ushishi~ Looks like there's a fight going on in the Vongola mansion...

Peacock: My, I hope they're alright!

TopMagician: It looks like their boss will have to renovate soon...

Peacock: (a)TopMagician You're there?

SixPaths: (a)TopMagician Where are you, little one?

TopMagician: (a)SixPaths I'm not telling you master...

SixPaths: (a)TopMagician Oh, you don't need to...

TopMagician: He found me D:

SixPaths. Interesting studies http : / /vongo . pic /358do

RightHand: (a)SixPaths Heck, I really didn't want to see that!

Baseballfreak: (a)SixPaths He's probably teaching him about the anatomy of the human body :D

Discipline: (a)SixPaths Put that down, it's against the rules

RightHand: (a)Baseballfreak Yeah...sure...

SixPaths: (a)RightHand You didn't have to look at it, did you?

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Kufufu~ Which rules?

Discipline: (a)SixPaths MY rules

Moneylover: (a)SixPaths Perfect material to blackmail them one day...

Kora: (a)SixPaths Didn't know he was into stuff like this, kora!

TopMagician: (a)SixPaths You were sneaking around again...My, I have such a perverted master...

SixPaths: (a)Discipline What happens when I don't do it?

SixPaths: (a)TopMagician I'm just getting the information everyone wants...

Discipline: (a)SixPaths I'll...bite you to death.

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Then I'll leave it there =D

TopMagician: (a)SixPaths You're still a pervert, master...A perverted pineapple...

SixPaths: (a)TopMagician...*pokes him with his trident*

TopMagician: (a)SixPaths That hurt ._.

* * *

Baseballfreak: It's finally silent again.

Tuna27: Whew, he stopped. Time to go and look at the damages

No1Hitman: (a)Tuna27 It's your own fault...I told you I'd kill anyone who interrupts us.

Tuna27: Oh how i wish I hadn't entered that room

Kora: (a)No1Hitman Oi, Reborn, mind if I help you teaching the boy next tim, kora?

No1Hitman: (a)Kora Yes

Kora: (a)No1Hitman You're so mean D=

No1Hitman: (a)Kora I just like to keep what's mine

Cow: Oh. My. God.

RightHand: (a)Cow I just thought the same...

Cow: Someone come and save me please D=

GyozaFighter: (a)Cow You wanted to be taught by Reborn...

Cow: (a)GyozaFighter D=

* * *

No1Hitman: (a)Cow Ciaossu~You definitely need more tutoring...In my office in 5 minutes.

Cow: (a)No1Hitman. D= I'm coming I'm coming

* * *

A/N: As usual if any of the user names are unclear ask me xD And if you have a pairing you really want me to write about in the future tell me, too. Suggestions are always welcome ^^ (even though I still have some pairs I'm definitely planning to write about ;D)

R&R to tell my whether you liked it or not =D


	3. Chapter 3: 8059

SixPaths: Kufufu~ I just saw a cat chasing after a dog..and the dog didn't even realise it.

Discipline: (a)SixPaths What a stupid, pathetic dog.

SixPaths: (a)Discipline My, Kyoya, don't judge him too hard. There's just something he concentrates on.

Discipline: (a)SixPaths He's still pathetic...

Baseballfreak: (a)SixPaths (a)Discipline Come on guys, isn't the cat more pathetic?

SixPaths: (a)Baseballfreak Why's that? Isn't the cat a very hopeful person?

Baseballfreak: (a)SixPaths But it's trying so long already and the dog is still perfectly ignorant of it...

SixPaths: (a)Baseballfreak So do you wanna say that the cat is fed up with the situation?

Baseballfreak: (a)SixPaths Maybe not fed up, but very tired of it... D=

SixPaths: (a)Baseballfreak Then it's good at hiding it...I wouldn't have expected something like this...

SixPaths: D Baseballfreak So it's true, you're after the storm...

Baseballfreak: D SixPaths Yes, but it's...hard

SixPaths: D Baseballfreak I thought as much...He doesn't realise it, does he?

Baseballfreak D SixPaths Doesn't look look like it...D=

SixPaths D Baseballfreak Have you ever considered to talk to him?

Baseballfreak D SixPaths Often...but...it's hard to actually do it.

SixPaths D Baseballfreak Kufufu~ I know a way to make it easier for you...

Baseballfreak D SixPaths huh?

SixPaths D Baseballfreak Just come over and I'll tell you the details

Baseballfreak D SixPaths I still have baseball practice but I'll head over as soon as I can

* * *

Baseballfreak: Baseball practice finished, heading over to Kokuyo Land now

RightHand: (a)Baseballfreak What do you want there, baseball nut? Oo

No1Hitman: Looks like the famiglia is bonding

Baseballfreak: (a)RightHand I just have business there...

SixPaths: (a)Baseballfreak Kufufu~ I'll be waiting

RightHand: This is so confusing...

Kyokugen: (a)RightHand Yes, extremely confusing! Oo

SixPaths: Kufufu~ I have some business now...

* * *

RightHand: Did anyone notice that the baseball nut is acting weird these days? Oo

Kyokugen: (a)RightHand Yeah, to the extreme!

RightHand: It's almost creepy how silent he became...Oo

Kyokugen: (a)RightHand It's extremely creepy!

Discipline: (a)SixPaths I would welcome it if you could remove your presence from my school...

SixPaths: (a)Discipline I don't know what you mean, Kyoya...

Discipline: (a)SixPaths You know exactly what I mean. Stop messing with people's minds.

SixPaths: (a)Discipline I'm not messing with anybody's mind...It's all his free will

Discipline: (a)SixPaths I doubt that...

SixPaths D Discipline I'm just helping him with his love problems...

Discipline D SixPaths Don't DM me herbivore...And since when are you an expert for love affairs?

SixPaths D Discipline My, you're giving me less credit than I deserve D=

* * *

RightHand: The baseball nut just invited me to his house Oo

Tuna27: (a)RightHand You should go with him, Gokudera-kun

RightHand: (a)Tuna27 If you say so, Juudaime

Tuna27 D SixPaths You have your hands in this, Mukuro, don't you?

SixPaths D Tuna27 How come you say so, Tsunayoshi?

Tuna27 D SixPaths Just call it an educated guess

SixPaths My, I should stop to forget that it's useless to try to fool him...

Tuna27: (a)SixPaths Yes, you should know it by now...

No1Hitman: (a)SixPaths It's still much to easy...

Tuna27: (a)No1Hitman D=

SixPaths: (a)No1Hitman I guess it just depends on the situation...

No1Hitman: (a)Tuna27 You should be doing your homework, Dame Tsuna!

RightHand: Heading over to baseball nut's house now...

* * *

RightHand: This feels so weird

Tuna27: (a)RightHand What's the matter, Gokudera-kun?

RightHAnd: (a)Tuna27 I can't explain, it's just a feeling...

Tuna27: (a)RightHand Perhaps you should go back to him and find out...

RightHand: (a)Tuna27 I guess so...

Kyokugen: Has anyone heard anything from octopus head yet?

Tuna27: (a)Kyokugen No...and nothing from Yamamoto, too...

Kyokugen: (a)Tuna27 It's extremely weird! I'd like to know what they're doing.

Tuna27: (a)Kyokugen I think they're alright. Just let them have their privacy

SixPaths: (a)Kyokugen (a)Tuna27 Kufufu~ They're alright. They have a lot to talk about right now...

Tuna27: (a)SixPaths You did tell him, did you?

SixPaths: (a)Tuna27 What do you mean?

Tuna27: (a)SixPaths You do exctly know that...

SixPaths: (a)Tuna27 I had a deal with him and that included no lying

Tuna27: (a)SixPaths Just say it...Did you do it or did you not?

SixPaths: My, why does everyone thinks so bad about me? D=

Discipline: (a)SixPaths Maybe because you gave us enough reason to do so...

* * *

Baseballfreak: Everything feels so much better now...I'm so in love with him 3

'RightHand: Baseball nut...you're still an idiot, but I guess that's why I'm in love with you...

RightHand: I guess I have to thank (a)SixPaths...but that doesn't mean I like you, pineapple bastard!

SixPaths: (a)RightHand Kufufu~ No need to thank, and it's not like I didn't expect these words...

Tuna27: Phew, finally everything's normal again!

Discipline: (a)Baseballfreak I'll bite you to death when I see you next time

Baseballffreak: (a)Discipline Huh? Why, Hibari-san?

Discipline: (a)Baseballfreak For interrupting the school's peace

RightHand: (a)Discipline Just do it, he deserves it...

Baseballfreak: (a)RightHand D= Why so harsh, Hayato?

RightHand: (a)Baseballfreak Because you didn't have the guts to do it yourself...

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Kufufu~ Bite me instead..

Discipline: (a)SixPaths: I'll bite you both to death...

* * *

A/N: It's 8059! =O And.. I really wanted to put more jokes into this chapter, but... the chapter didn't want to be funny D=  
Anyways... for the next one expect a TOTAL crack pairing xD  
Comments make me happy :3


	4. Chapter 4: B59

A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 4... I... want to warn you... total crack pairing ahead! =O Hope you enjoy it anyways =)  
And I want to thank everyone who commented, faved and subscribed I'm glad you like this story ^^  
There'll be a drabble related to this one which I'll upload later... It's called "Watching him leave"

Chapter 4 is dedicated to my Juudaime, with whom I took awesome B59 photos at Leipzig book fair (you can see some at my deviantart, the nick's the same...)

* * *

BloodyPrince: Ushishi~ The prince is going to have fun tomorrow...

RightHand: (a)BloodyPrince I bet ya will...

SwordEmperor: (a)BloodyPrince (a)RightHand Just make sure you don't disturb the boss again!

RightHand: (a)SwordEmperor Yeah yeah we learned our lesson last time

Xanxus: (a)RightHand You won't survive it if it happens again, scum.

Right Hand D BloodyPrince Hey Bel, any wishes for places we might go to?

BloodyPrince D RightHand No, the prince is happy if he's just able to spend time with you...

RightHand D BloodyPrince Then don't complain later

RightHand: Going to prepare the most awesome place for tomorrow...

Tuna27: (a)RightHand As I told you: Just make sure it's not totally destroyed in the end...

RightHand: (a)Tuna27 Sure thing, Juudaime.

SixPaths: Kufufu~ I guess it'll be quite quiet tomorrow...

Discipline: (a)SixPaths Not only tomorrow...

RightHand: (a)Discipline How come you know about it?

Discipline: (a)RightHand How come you don't know about that?

RightHand: (a)Discipline Ah, forget it...

BloodyPrince: (a)RightHand So...when do we leave?

RightHand: (a)BloodyPrince I'll pick you up at ten.

BloodyPrince: (a)RightHand Ushishi~ I'll be ready!

* * *

RightHand: I'm off now...

Tuna27: (a)RightHand I hope you'll have a nice trip

Baseballfreak: (a)RightHand Have fun =D

BloodyPrince: Ushishi~ I could get used to this http:/ vongo . pic /b995g

ClumsyBronco: (a)BloodyPrince Wow awesome car!

RightHand: (a)ClumsyBronco What's up with that nick? Oo

ClumsyBronco: (a)RightHand Kyoya changed it D=

Discipline: (a)RightHand Shouldn't you be driving, herbivore?

RightHand: (a)Discipline Ushishi~He is...

ClumsyBronco: I would love to change my nick again...D=

RightHand: (a)ClumsyBronco Then do it...

ClumsyBronco: (a)RightHand But I don't know how D=

No1Hitman: (a)ClumsyBronco You're just as much of a no good student as Tsuna...

BloodyPrince: Ushishi~ The prince didn't know that his lover could be so romantic...

RightHand: (a)BloodyPrince Switch it off, NOW!

BloodyPrince: Ushishi~The prince will make sure to enjoy this...

Tuna27: Thank god, looks like he actually likes the place...

* * *

BloodyPrince: Farewell nice place...We're heading home now...

RightHand: I feel so sore...not to forget all those cuts...

BloodyPrince: (a)RightHand Ushishi~But you wanted each and all of them...

RightHand: (a)BloodyPrince I didn't say I regret anything...and I never will


	5. Chapter 5: 1008069

A/N: Welcome to another chapter... I had a lot of fun writing this one...even though I still don't know how Yamamoto ended up being part of this xD Because i entended to write 10069 xD  
By the way... for those of you who have twitter... you can find me on there, too ;D the name is the same as here ;)  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed :3

* * *

Marshmallow: My, this is so interesting =D

Tuna27: (a)Marshmallow Byakuran, is that you?

Marschmallow: (a) Tuna27 Who else might it be? =D

RightHand: Oh. My. God.

Kyokugen: (a) RightHand You just extremely read my thoughts!

Marshmallow: (a) RightHand Yes, I'm here =D

RighHand: Could someone please send this guy to hell?

SixPaths: (a) RighHand You wouldn't want that, believe me, I've been there...

RightHand: (a) SixPaths I don't care! He deserves it!

Marshmallow: (a) SixPaths My, you're so concerned about me, Mukuro-kun =D

SixPaths: (a) Marshmallow Kufufu~ Not the least bit...

Marshmallow: (a) SixPaths Of course not =D

* * *

Marshmallow: I'm throwing a marshmallow party and everyone is invited =D

Baseballfreak: (a) Marshmallow Sounds fun, I'll definitely come =D

SixPaths: (a) Marshmallow Kufufu~ I'll come if I have the time...

RightHand: (a) Baseballfreak You must really be nuts, baseball nut

Baseballfreak: (a) RightHand Ma, Gokudera, why don't you come, too?

RighHand: (a) Baseballfreak Not as long as it's you who asks...

Discipline: (a) Marshmallow i just hope you don't cause a ruckus...

Baseballfreak D Marshmallow Hey, shall I bring some sushi? =D

Marshmallow D Baseballfreak Even though it's a marshmallow party...feel free to do so =D

Marshmallow D Baseballfreak oh btw...is there sushi with marshmallows? =D

Baseballfreak D Marshmallow Ha ha, I could try to make some for you...

* * *

SixPaths: Kufufu~ I guess I should go now...

Baseballfreak: Finally done! So what does (a) Marshmallow think about it? http:/ vongo . pic /m100sts

Marshmallow: (a) Baseballfreak Looks delicious! Can't wait to taste it =D

RightHand: (a) Baseballfreak What the...? Oo

Kyokugen: (a) Baseballfreak That looks extremely...sweet! Oo

RightHand: (a) Baseballfreak You didn't really make sushi with marshmallows, did you? Oo

Discipline: (a) Baseballfreak Disgusting

Marshmallow: Looks like it's only (a) SixPaths, (a) Baseballfreak and me today...

Marshmallow: That marshmallow sushi tastes even better than I expected! =D

SixPaths: Kufufu~ Let's call ourselves the marshmallow gang =D

Nagi: I think Mukuro-sama has eaten too much sugar...

RightHand: (a) Nagi most definitely not only him... .

Baseballfreak: I'm so excited! *sings*

SixPaths: *sings along with (a) Baseballfreak without knowing the text*

Baseballfreak: And I just can't hide it *still singing*

Marshmallow: And I know I know I know I know...*sings along, too*

Baseballfreak: I want you!

Marshmallow: This is so much fun! =D

Baseballfreak: Gawd, I feel hot!

Kyokugen: (a) Baseballfreak I extremely didn't want to know that!

SixPaths: (a) Baseballfreak Then we should do something against it *smirks*

Marshmallow: (a) SixPaths My, Mukuro-kun, you're right. We should definitely help Yama-kun =D

RightHAnd: Something like this was bound to happen...

BloodyPrince: (a) RightHand Ushishi~ Maybe you should eat more sugar...

RightHand: (a) BloodyPrince Maybe you should eat less Oo

Tuna27: This is getting so random... Oo

RightHand: I just hope the baseball nut doesn't miss school tomorrow

* * *

Discipline: (a) Baseballfreak You're late

RightHand: I knew it...

discipline: (a) RightHand And you're violating rules

RightHand: (a) Discipline Che, like I care...

Discipline: (a) RightHand You'd better...Or I'll bite you to death

RightHand: (a) Discipline Which leaves me so shocked...

Tuna27: (a) RightHand (a) Discipline Calm down guys...

Discipline: Looks like I have to bite some herbivores to death today...

Baseballfreak: Huh? What's up with everyone? Isn't today Saturday?

RightHand: (a) Baseballfreak *facepalm*

Discipline: (a) Baseballfreak It's Friday, herbivore

Baseballfreak: (a) Discipline Oh

SixPaths: (a) Baseballfreak Never mind them, you're coming back to bed now...

Baseballfreak: (a) SixPaths If you say so... =D

SixPaths: Kufufu~ He's back now...so much more comfortable...

Baseballfreak: Psst! They are both purring! So cute!

Marshmallow: (a) Baseballfreak Shut up and sleep, Takeshi-kun...

Baseballfreak D=


	6. Chapter 6: 3327

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the late update D= And I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner... Anyways...lets start with the review replies (or rather reply ö.ö):

Anonymus172: oh those two will get their own chapter..and Sho-chan and Byakuran, too :3

Enough of me talking, let the fun begin ;3

* * *

Kyokugen: (a)Tuna27 Oi, Sawada, join the boxing club!

Tuna27: (a) Kyokugen Ano, onii-san, why are you asking?

Kyokugen: (a) Tuna27 Because I'd extremely like to spend more time with you!

RightHand: (a) Kyokugen Like Juudaime would want that...

SixPaths: Kufufu~ Always so subtle...

Tuna27: *wants to smash his head against the wall right now*

Tuna27 D Kyokugen: I think we'd better talk via DM...

Kyokugen D Tuna27: Why? Oo

Tuna27 D Kyokugen: Let's say I don't want Gokudera-kun to...interrupt

Kyokugen D Tuna27: All right...so how about joining the boxing club? :D

Tuna27 D Kyokugen: Ano, I don't really think I'm the boxing type...But I'd like to spend more time with you, too =)

Kyokugen D Tuna27: That's extremely cool!

Kyokugen D Tuna27: So, when do you have time, Sawada?

Tuna27 D Kyokugen: Hmm, how about Saturday?

Kyokugen D Tuna27: That's extremely late, but I'm all right with that!

Tuna27 D Kyokugen: Shall I pick you up at 12?

Kyokugen D Tuna27: No, I'll pick you up to the extreme!

Tuna27 D Kyokugen: All right =)

Tuna27: Looking forward to the weekend=) it's gonna be one awesome Saturday!

Baseballfreak: (a) Tuna27 Haha, do you have plans?

Tuna27: (a) Baseballfreak Yes :3

No1Hitman: (a) Tuna27 Until then you should concentrate on school, Dame-Tsuna!

Tuna27: So sadistic...

No1Hitman: (a) Tuna27 I read that...

Kyokugen: Gotta think about something now to the extreme!

* * *

Kyokugen: (a) Baseballfreak Oi Yamamoto, I extremely need your help! D=

Baseballfreak: (a) Kyokugen Just wait a moment, I'll DM you =)

RightHand: There's no way two idiots can work together and create something good.

Baseballfreak D Kyokugen: So sempai, what's up?

Kyokugen D Baseballfreak: Well...there's this...friend of mine who has kind of a date this weekend...and he doesn't know what to do on that day...

Baseballfreak D Kyokugen: May I ask what type of person it is your friend has a date with?

Kyokugen D Baseballfreak: ...a very kind hearted person with a strong will who cares a lot about her friends.

Baseballfreak D Kyokugen: Not exactly what I wanted to know but it's all right. How about eating some ice cream with that person?

Baseballfreak D Kyokugen: Or you could go to the cinema...

Kyokugen D Baseballfreak: I think I'll go for the ice cream. Thanks Yamamoto you were an extremely good help!

Baseballfreak D Kyokugen: Ha ha, not a problem ^_^

* * *

Tuna27: He's here! I'm off then :3

Baseballfreak: (a) Tuna27 Have fun ^^

No1Hitman: (a) Tuna27 Just don't get into trouble

Tuna27: (a) Baseballfreak Thanks :3

SixPaths: Kufufu~ I'd like to know who 'he' is...

RightHand: (a) SixPaths That shouldn't concern you, pineapple bastard.

SixPaths: (a) RightHand Kufufu~ I guess you don't know it, too...

RightHand: (a) SixPaths So what?

SixPaths: (a) RightHand Don't you want to know?

RightHand: (a) SixPaths ...If Juudaime didn't tell me he'll have his reasons...

Kyokugen: Going to eat ice cream to the extreme now!

Tuna27: Yummy http : / vongo. pic /73cei32

Baseballfreak: (a) Tuna27 That looks great! =D

SixPaths: Kufufu~ I guess that answers my question...

Kyokugen: (a) Tuna27 Mine is extremely better! http: / vongo. pic /2i3ce37

Tuna27: (a) Kyokugen Whoever eats his ice cream fastest?

Kyokugen: (a) Tuna27 All right =D

No1Hitman: I bet they'll be complaining about headaches soon...

Baseballfreak: (a) Tuna27 (a) Kyokugen Good luck xD

RightHand: (a) Tuna27 You can do this, Juudaime!

Tuna27: argh I think my brain just froze...

Kyokugen: Mine, too...

No1Hitman: See? Don't say I didn't tell you...

Baseballfreak: (a) Tuna27 Kyokugen Who won?

Tuna27: (a) Baseballfreak Ryohei beat me by one scoop...

Kyokugen: (a) Tuna27 But it was extremely close!

SixPaths: Uh, so they're on that level now...

* * *

Tuna27: I had so much fun today! =D

Tuna27: (a) Kyokugen We should do this again ;D

Kyokugen: (a) Tuna27 To the extreme!

No1Hitman: (a) Tuna27 You still got work to do, Dame Tsuna!

Tuna27: (a) No1Hitman I'm on my way! D=

* * *

Tuna27 D CakeLover Ano, Kyoko-chan, do you know when Ryohei finishes boxing practice today?

CakeLover D Tuna27: At five I think. Why do you ask?

Tuna27 D CakeLover: Ah I just wanted to know. Thanks a lot =)

CakeLover D Tuna27: You're welcome Tsuna-kun =)

Tuna27: I think I'll take a walk now...

RightHand: (a) Tuna27 Shall I accompany you, Juudaime?

Tuna27: (a) RightHand Ah, no, I'm fine on my own.

SixPaths: Kufufu~ It's obvious, isn't it?

RightHand: (a) SixPaths Don't always talk in fucking riddles...

SixPaths: (a) RightHand Kufufu~ You should learn to read between the lines...

RightHand: (a) SixPaths ...What's that supposed to mean?

SixPaths: (a) RightHand Another time...

Kyokugen: Oh, he's come to pick me up =D

Discipline: (a) Kyokugen (a) Tuna27 I'm going to bite you to death...

Kyokugen: (a) Discipline Huh, what for?

Discipline: (a) Kyokugen Public display of affection...

Kyokugen: (a) Discipline: How...?

Discipline: (a) Kyokugen Look upwards, herbivore...

Tuna27: Oh...


	7. Chapter 7: 6959

A/N: D= I'm sorry! I know I promised that this chapter would be uploaded earlier...Thanks a lot for all the nice reviews, favs and alerts ;)**  
**

* * *

SixPaths: I'd like to be a mouse...

RightHand: (a)SixPaths Didn't spend enough time in a trap yet?

Baseballfreak: (a)SixPaths A mouse?

SixPaths: (a)RightHand I'm too intelligent for traps, but with cats it's different ;)

SixPaths: (a)Baseballfreak So a cat can catch me...

Baseballfreak: (a)SixPaths Any cat or do you have a special one in mind?

SixPaths: (a)Baseballfreak A special one...*smirks*

RightHand: (a)SixPaths Che, whatever...

Baseballfreak: (a)SixPaths Good luck then ;)

SixPaths: (a)RightHand Kufufu~ You didn't understand that one did you?

RightHand: (a)SixPaths Of course I did...

SixPaths: Kufufu~ This is rather amusing...

RightHand: He should stop talking in riddles...

SixPaths: (a)RightHand Kufufu~ I already told you tat you should learn to read between the lines...

RightHand: (a)SixPaths And I already asked you: What's that supposed to mean?

SixPaths: (a)RightHand Kufufu~ Maybe you have to catch me to find out ;D

RightHand: (a)SixPaths Why should I catch you? Oo

SixPaths. What a stupid cat...Maybe I should rather want to be a dog...

Baseballfreak: (a)SixPaths Looks like that would be more reasonable ;)

SixPaths: (a)Baseballfreak Yeah...even though I prefer to be the one who's being chased...

Baseballfreak: (a)SixPaths Ah come on you could make an exception for one stupid cat ;)

SixPaths: (a)Baseballfreak Yeah, since I have to...

* * *

Discipline: (a)SixPaths stop lingering around my school, herbivore...

SixPaths: (a)Discipline No... I need to chase after my cat

Discipline: (a)SixPaths Then do it fast or I'll bite you both to death

No1Hitman: (a)SixPaths I don't think he'll understand it like this...

SixPaths: (a)No1Hitman Hope dies last...

No1Hitman: (a)SixPaths It's more likely he'll try to kill you because he thinks you want to do something to Tsuna.

RightHand: (a)SixPaths WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM JUUDAIME!

No1Hitman: I told him...

SixPaths: (a)RightHand What if it's not Tsunayoshi-kun I'm after this time?

RightHand: (a)SixPaths Like I would believe you

SixPaths: I love it when he is like this 3

SixPaths: (a)RightHand What if I cold prove it to you?

RightHand: (a)SixPaths Maybe I would think about it then...but it has to convince me!

SixPaths: (a)RightHand Kufufu~ I can be rather convincing if I want to ;)

RightHand: (a)SixPaths Che, like I don't know your methods...

SixPaths: (a)RightHand Just give me a chance...

Tuna27: God, it's so obvious! Oo

No1Hitman: If even he sees it...

Discipline: (a)RightHand If you irritate me further I'm going to bite you to death!

RightHand: Where's the UMA that has caused everyone to behave weird? Ôo

SixPaths: (a)RightHand Call me UMA then =D

RightHand: (a)SixPaths What the...?

Tuna27: *facewall*

Kyokugen: Why doesn't he see it to the extreme?

Tuna27: ...

No1Hitman: (a)Tuna27 If this goes on you should think about finding a better right hand man...

RightHand: WHAT?

Tuna27: This can't go on...

Tuna27 D RightHand: Ano Gokudera-kun...do you have time right now?

Tuna27 D SixPaths: I hope you're at home...

RightHand D Tuna27: Of course, Juudaime! Shall I come over?

SixPaths D Tuna27 I can be soon, why?

Tuna27 D SixPaths I'm sending Gokudera over to you...

Tuna27 D RightHand: Ah no, I wanted to ask you if you cold go to Kokuyo Land to see if Mukuro and his guys are all right.

Tuna27 D RightHand Besides I think Mukuro would like to talk to you...

RightHand D Tuna27 If you want me to I'll go, Juudaime!

Tuna27 D RightHand Thanks a lot, Gokudera-kun =)

SixPaths: always helping so much...I guess I should thank him...

Tuna27: I hope this settles it once and for all...

Baseballfreak: (a)Tuna27 What did you do?

Tuna27 D Baseballfreak: I sent Gokudera-kun over to Kokuyo Land...maybe Mukuro can finally make his move...

Baseballfreak D Tuna27 He really didn't realise?

Tuna27 D Baseballfreak I don't think so...

KongChannel: Can't believe my eyes...

Nagi: (a)KongChannel What is it, Ken?

KongChannel: (a)Nagi I think I just saw Mukuro-san with that storm brat of the Vongola...

JojoFanatic: (a)KongChannel I saw it, too...

* * *

RightHand: Hell, why didn't he tell me earlier?

SixPaths: (a)RightHand I did...

RightHand: (a)SixPaths No you didn't Òó

SixPaths: (a)RightHand Kufufu~ You have to read between the lines...


	8. Chapter 8: 6918

A/N: Don't tell me you didn't wait for this xD If you do anyways you're a liar :P  
Uh and I'm sorry for the lame Author's note... it's three a.m. and I'm extremely tired but wanted to type and upload this chapter anyways XD Hope you enjoy it :3

* * *

Discipline: (a)SixPaths I'll bite you to death, herbivore...

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Kufufu~ What for?

Discipline: (a)SixPaths ...For interrupting my sleep

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Kufufu~ I can't recall doing something like that

Discipline: (a)SixPaths That's none of my concern...

Tuna27: These two are always so troublesome...

No1Hitman: (a)Tuna27 It's your job as boss to keep them from doing that...

Tuna27: Like they would ever listen to me...

No1Hitman: (a)Tuna27 That's your own problem, Dame Tsuna

SixPaths: Kufufu~ There's only one way to make this nightingale sing...

Discipline: (a)SixPaths How come you think there's even one?

SixPaths: (a)Discipline There's no way that method wouldn't work.

Discipline: (a)SixPaths You think so?

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Kufufu~ I'm quite sure about it...

Discipline: (a)SixPaths But can you prove it?

SixPaths: (a)Discipline You'll see tonight ;)

* * *

SixPaths D Discipline: So?

Discipline D SixPaths: So what?

SixPaths D Discipline: Anything to say about m method to make you sing?

Discipline D SixPaths: Why would a dream make me sing?

SixPaths D Discipline: Kufufu~ Are you embarrassed?

Discipline D SixPaths: Why should I be?

SixPaths D Discipline: Because of that dream?

Discipline D SixPaths: Dreams are nothing I think about...

Discipline: (a)SixPaths If you do that again I'll bite you to death...

SixPaths: Kufufu~ Looks like it worked...

Tuna27: I can't help but wonder...

Baseballfreak: (a)Tuna27 About what?

Tuna27: (a)Baseballfreak A certain relationship...

Baseballfreak: (a)Tuna27 Ha ha it's complicated, isn't it?

Tuna27: (a)Baseballfreak One could say that...

Baseballfreak: (a)Tuna27 I guess they're not the only ones...

* * *

Discipline: (a)SixPaths Stop lingering around school grounds...

SixPaths: (a)Discipline But I'm bored...

Discipline: (a)SixPaths I couldn't care less...

Kyokugen: Looks like there's some extreme fighting going on!

Baseballfreak: (a)Kyokugen you can bet on that, sempai...

Kyokugen: (a)Baseballfreak Who's fighting?

Baseballfreak: (a)Kyokugen Hibari and Mukuro by the looks of it...

No1Hitman D Tuna27: You should stop them, Dame Tsuna

Tuna27 D No1Hitman: Why is it always me?

No1Hitman D Tuna27: Because you're the boss

Tuna27 D No1HitmanIt's not like I have a choice isn't it?

No1Hitman D Tuna27: Just go...and take the others with you

Tuna27 D No1Hitman: All of them?

No1Hitman D Tuna27: All guardians present...

Tuna 27: (a)Kyokugen (a)Baseballfreak (a)RightHand Gate 5 minutes

* * *

Tuna27: Why can't these guys just stop it?

SixPaths: (a)Tuna27 Kufufu~ Allow us to have some fun, Tsunayoshi...

Tuna27: (a)SixPaths Yeah...fun...can't you just...move it somewhere else?

SixPaths: (a)Tuna27 Kufufu~ I'd like to, but I think Kyoya doesn't want to...

SixPaths: Or maybe he does but doesn't admit it?

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Still want me to prove how I can make you sing? ;)

Discipline: (a)SixPaths You can try, but you'll fail anyways, herbivore...

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Then I'll prove you wrong...I won't fail, at least not with this...

* * *

SixPaths: Kufufu~ I knew I would make him sing...

SixPaths: Shut up, herbivore...

SixPaths: Kufufu~ Alright Kyoya...


	9. Chapter 9: 1827

A/N: Time for 1827... and.. there are two quotes from the manga in there... from chapter 320 and 323 if I'm not completely mistaken...

* * *

Tuna27: Every time it's cloudy I can't help but think that the clouds are jealous.

SixPaths: (a)Tuna27 Yes, one could think that. After all they're hiding the sky from us.

Tuna27: (a)SixPaths I just don't want to think about what that may mean for a certain person's character.

SixPaths: (a)Tuna27 Look at him, it fits perfectly.

Tuna27: (a)SixPaths I guess you're right

Tuna27: But more importantly, what does it mean for his feelings?

No1Hitman: (a)Tuna27 If you want to know, go and find out, Dame Tsuna!

Tuna27: (a)No1Hitman I can't do that! D=

No1Hitman: (a)Tuna27 Sure you can

Tuna27: (a)No1Hitman You know who we're talking about, I'll just end up bruised.

No1Hitman: (a)Tuna27 You can't know until you try.

* * *

Tuna27: I don't have to understand the meaning behind these looks he always gives me, do I?

No1Hitman: (a)Tuna27 You should figure it out soon

SixPaths: Kufufu~ So dense...

Baseballfreak D Tuna27: Hibari is staring at you from the roof of the other building.

Tuna27 D Baseballfreak: Hie! Really? I wonder what he's up to!

Baseballfreak D Tuna27: Ever since school started

Tuna27: This gives me the creeps!

Discipline: (a)Tuna27 You should pay attention to the teacher, herbivore...

Tuna27: (a)Discipline Hie! Hibari-san! Alright!

SixPaths: Kufufu~ So caring

SixPaths: I'm curious to find out what happens if I try to carry out my original plan...

* * *

SixPaths: Kufufu~ I expected something like this

Discipline: (a)SixPaths you should stay away from him in the future

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Kufufu~ Why should I do so, Kyoya?

Discipline: (a)SixPaths If you don't do it I'll bite you to death.

Tuna27: Why do I have the feeling that I'm not allowed to decide anything in this?

SixPaths: Kufufu~ so possessive

Baseballfreak: (a)Tuna27 well, it's no surprise, considering whom it is we're talking about

Tuna27: (a)Baseballfreak Yeah, you're right... D=

No1Hitman: There are only two things a cloud can be tamed by: A storm and the sky itself

Kyokugen: (a)No1Hitman I extremely don't get that one!

Tuna27: (a)Kyokugen What Reborn means is that only the wind and the sky can tame a cloud, because the wind is what allows the cloud 's (cont)

Tuna27: (a)Kyokugen (cont) movements and the sky is what allows the cloud to move around freely.

Discipline: (a)No1Hitman That may be true, but if the situation stays as it is I'll even bite the sky itself to death...

SixPaths: Kufufu~ I like the double meaning behind those words.

Tuna27: Why is it always me? D=

No1Hitman: (a)Tuna27 Because you're such a no good...

Tuna27: (a)No1Hitman ...

Discipline: Sometimes I have to wonder how he does it

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Me, too...

Discipline: (a)SixPaths I shall bite you to death for that.

Peacock: My my, he should learn to control his jealousy...

RightHand: Hell, and I hoped he was dead because we didn't hear anything from him so long...

Peacock: (a)RightHand My, Goku-chan I also have work to do...

RightHand: (a)Peacock Oh, just STFU...

Peacock: My, it's so interesting what's going on over there...

SwordEmperor: (a)Peacock VOOOI! Only someone like you could find that interesting!

Peacock: (a)SwordEmperor But, Squ-chqan isn't young love sweet?

SwordEmperor: (a)Peacock And that's exactly why I don't think it's interesting!

Peacock: (a)SwordEmperor You could at least pretend to agree D=

SwordEmperor: (a)Peacock Do I look like a stupid faggot?

BloodyPrince: (a)SwordEmperor Ushishi~ Actually yes...with that long hair of yours...

Baseballfreak: (a)BloodyPrince Haha, but he could also be a fan of metal music or a musician...

BloodyPrince: (a)Baseballfreak Ushishi~ But they usually don't have white hair and it doesn't look as feminine as Squalo's...

SwordEmperor: (a)BloodyPrince VOI! At least I don't wear a stupid tiara!

BloodyPrince: (a)SwordEmperor Ushishi~ A prince needs a crown...

Tuna27: I think that just now was one of the weirdest things that ever happened to me...

Baseballfreak: (a)Tuna27 What happened?

Discipline: (a)Tuna27 If you think this was weird...what will you call what may still happen?

Tuna27: (a)Discipline HIEEE!

Tuna27 D Baseballfreak Hibari-san just... kissed me!

SixPaths: Kufufu~ Looks like he finally made his move...

Baseballfreak D Tuna27: Haha, really? Who would've expected that?

Discipline: (a)Tuna27 *smirks*

Discipline: (a)SixPaths That should be none of your concern...

Tuna27 D Baseballfreak: Ohmygosh! Tell me that this is a dream...I mean, did he really just send me a '*smirks*'? (?_?;)

Baseballfreak D Tuna27: Uhm, I'm pretty sure you're awake and he really wrote that...

Tuna27: I. Am. Shocked!

SixPaths: Kufufu~ I guess saying I didn't expect this would be called lying...

SixPaths: "But love is blind, and lovers cannot see/The pretty follies that themselves commit"

Baseballfreak: (a)SixPaths Where did you get that from?

SixPaths: (a)Baseballfreak It's Shakespeare

RightHand: (a)Baseballfreak William Shakespeare: The Merchant of Venice

SixPaths: (a)RightHand Kufufu~ You're right

RightHand: (a)SixPaths Of course I am, pineapple head...

Peacock: (a)SixPaths My my, Muku-chan, you're so right!

Discipline: (a)Tuna27 Herbivore, come to the reception room tomorrow after school.

Tuna27: (a)Discipline Hie! Why?

Discipline: (a)Tuna27 You'll see tomorrow...If you don't come...

Tuna27: (a)Discipline I'll be there!

* * *

Baseballfreak: (a)PoisonScorpion Yo, Bianchi-san, do you know if Tsuna's at home already?

PoisonScorpion: (a)Baseballfreak No, I haven't seen him yet.

Baseballfreak: (a)PoisonScorpion alright, I guess he's still with Hibari then.

SixPaths: Kufufu~ Looks like they're taking their time. But is that a good or a bad sign?

RightHand: I hope that guy doesn't do anything to Juudaime!

Baseballfreak: (a)RightHand Ma ma, it's Hibari we're talking about, he won't violate his own rules

RightHand: (a)Baseballfreak Fact is, of he has to violate his rules he just dos it. He feels like he's justice...

Baseballfreak: (a)RightHand Ma ma, don't think so bad about him

SixPaths: (a)RightHand Kufufu~ I guess he really thinks that, but I think it's more like he feels his rules just don't apply to him

RightHand: (a)SixPaths So basically you'd say he's a dictator?

SixPaths: (a)RightHand My, that's too harsh.

RightHand: (a)SixPaths What then?

SixPaths: (a)RightHand He's just...Hibari Kyoya, chairman of Namimori Middle School's disciplinary committee

RightHand: (a)SixPaths Like that is of any help...

BuckingBronco: (a)RightHand Come on, you're really too harsh. Kyoya just cares a lot about Namimori.

RightHand: (a)BuckingBronco Like you understand him any better than we do...

Baseballfreak: (a)RightHand He's his tutor after all

BuckingBronco: Even though it's not like he needs much tutoring... RT (a)Baseballfreak (a)RightHand He's his tutor after all

Tuna27: Why does everyone see Hibari-san so negative?

Discipline: (a)Tuna27 Herbivore...

Tuna27: (a)Discipline Kyoya... (Sorry, it was out of habit...)

Discipline: (a)Tuna27 Tsuna...

Tuna27: (a)Discipline =D

Discipline: (a)Tuna27 ...Tunavore

Tunavore: (a)Discipline Not in front of everyone! o/o

Tunavore: (a)Discipline Wait...did you just change my nickname?

Tunavore: And I can't change it back...


	10. Chapter 10: G27

**A/N: **We reached chapter 10! =O Time for Giotto and his guardians to join the fun ;)

* * *

Primo: (a)Tuna27 Buon Giorno, Decimo

Tuna27: (a)Primo Wha-? Vongola Primo?

Primo: (a)Tuna27 Yes, it's me

Tuna27: (a)Primo how...?

Primo: (a)Tuna27 That's difficult to explain...

RightHand: ...the fuck?

Baseballfreak: This is...an interesting development...

No1Hitman: One will never be able to consider every possibility on earth

* * *

Tuna27: I can't believe that I'm really awake. Vongola Primo is sitting in our kitchen...

Primo: (a)Tuna27 I wanted to meet you, Decimo =)

Tuna27: (a)Primo That doesn't change anything about the fact that you should be dead...

Primo: (a)Tuna27 Well, since my will survived so long, why can't it just decide to take physical form?

Tuna27: (a)Primo Ugh...just forget it...

RightHand: What the...? Is that really Primo's storm guardian sitting in my apartment?

Primo: (a)RightHand If he has red hair and a tattoo on his face...and btw his name is G

RedStorm: (a)Primo I am capable of introducing myself, Giotto...

Primo: (a)RedStorm I just wanted to help...

RedStorm: (a)Primo Not that your help was needed

RightHand: Why do they even know Twitter?

RedStorm: (a)RightHand We may have lived inside the rings for a while, but we see more than you think...

FluteMusician: It sure is nice to see everyone again

BoxingPriest: (a)FluteMusician I can only agree to that

ThunderLord: Why does their thunder guardian have to be a brat and why does he live in Decimo's house? D=

RedStorm: (a)ThunderLord It's not like you were any better when you were younger...

BoxingPriest: (a)RedStorm Considering his personality it's probably best that Giotto's there, too

CakeLover: (a)Kyokugen Onii-chan there's a visitor for you when you return home

Kyokugen: (a)CakeLover Thanks, Kyoko, but I figured that out to the extreme!

AceOfSpades: (a)SixPaths Nufufu~ you could have made your home nicer, you know?

SixPaths: (a)AceOfSpades Kufufu~ I like it as it is...

Tuna27: I still can't believe this is happening

Primo: (a)Tuna27 nothing is impossible...

Tuna27: (a)Primo Yeah, I realised that a while ago...

* * *

Tuna27: (a)Primo Giotto, what are you doing at the school gate?

Primo: (a)Tuna27 I'm waiting for you =D

Tuna27: (a)Primo ...Just pay attention that you don't piss of Hibari-san...

Primo: (a)Tuna27 Shouldn't you be paying attention to what your teacher talks about?

Tuna27: (a)Primo I don't even understand what he's talking about D=

Primo: (a)Tuna27 One reason more to do it...

Tuna27: (a)Primo Alright, alright I'll put my mobile away!

Primo: (a)Tuna27 good

Discipline: (a)Primo You should stop loitering in front of my school

Primo: (a)Discipline I'm not loitering...I'm waiting

Discipline: (a)Primo That doesn't concern me

SolitaryCloud: (a)Primo He's right...stop loitering

Primo: (a)SolitaryCloud But...

SolitaryCloud: (a)Primo You could also make yourself helpful instead of standing there...

Primo: (a)SolitaryCloud And what if Maman asked me to pick up Tsuna?

SolitaryCloud: (a)Primo That doesn't concern me

FluteMusician: Ha ha, they're so similar!

ThunderLord: They even look alike

RedStorm: (a)FluteMusician (a)ThunderLord If you haven't realised yet, they all are rather similar to us...

Primo: (a)RedStorm Ha ha, that's true. Tsuna's storm is just like you when you were younger

RedStorm: (a)Primo Don't remind me of that...

FluteMusician: (a)RedStorm Ma ma, they're still young, they have a lot to learn...

RedStorm: (a)FluteMusician Your word in god's ear...

Primo: (a)RedStorm Come on, G, don't be so pessimistic

RedStorm: (a)Primo I'm as pessimistic as I want to be

BoxingPriest: They've already come a long way and there's still a lot to learn for them...but I believe that they still have much unused potential left...

BoxingPriest: And thanks to the grace of god they also have us to guide and watch over them

AceOfSpades: (a)BoxingPriest Nufufu~ Still talking so devotional, father...

BoxingPriest: (a)AceOfSpades maybe a prayer once in a while would help your soul, too...

RedStorm: (a)BoxingPriest Don't even try, his soul was already lost when he was born...

AceOfSpades: (a)BoxingPriest And what if I don't want to be saved?

BoxingPriest: (a)RedStorm God gives a chance to everyone

RedStorm: (a)BoxingPriest He lost his a long time ago...

Primo: (a)RedStorm Stop it, G, we all know what you think about Daemon

RedStorm: (a)Primo Alright, alright I just wanted to remind them...

FluteMusician: (a)RedStorm Well, it's not like we're able to forget...

Primo: Here he comes =D

RedStorm: Such a fool sometimes...

FluteMusician: (a)RedStorm As long as I know him I could always tell these kinds of things...

RedStorm: (a)FluteMusician Oh, he has always been so obvious when it comes to this

Baseballfreak: (a)FluteMusician sorry if I'm too curious, Asari-san, but...which kind of things?

FluteMusician D Baseballfreak: When he is in love

Baseballfreak D FluteMusician Ah, I see

FluteMusician D Baseballfreak But...you didn't get that from me. He'd probably kill me if he found out I told you

Baseballfreak D FluteMusician: Ha ha, no problem. I won't tell anyone

Primo: I'd prefer to treat him to some Italian ice cream. It's so much better! D=

RedStorm: I can feel trouble coming our way

ThunderLord: (a)RedStorm Definitely...he's already getting weird ideas

RedStorm D ThunderLord Could you try to prevent him from doing anything too weird?

ThunderLord D RedStorm I'll do my best...

* * *

Tuna27: Sometimes I can't believe that he founded and lead a whole mafia family...

Primo: (a)Tuna27 D=

RedStorm: (a)Tuna27 He was always good at hiding that side of him. If I didn't know him I'd say the same...

Primo: (a)RedStorm D=

RedStorm: (a)Primo Don't give me that face, Gio

Primo: (a)RedStorm But...I'm very capable of leading people, G D=

RedStorm: (a)Primo So what?

Primo: (a)Tuna27 Wanna go and grab some ice cream? =D

Tuna27: (a)Primo ...We did that yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before that...

Primo: (a)Tuna27 so what? =D

Tuna27. (a)Primo Can't you get enough of it?

Primo: (a)Tuna27 If you have a better idea...I'm open to suggestions! =D

Tuna27: (a)Primo We have some pretty good cake shops, you know...Besides you could simply say what you really want...

ThunderLord: Hell, I don't get to see that expression often... h t t p : / / vongo . pic /2gtt7s3

RedStorm: (a)ThunderLord Decimo: 1 - Primo: 0

FluteMusician: (a)ThunderLord Ha ha that's really a rare sight...

BoxingPriest: (a)ThunderLord Round one goes to Decimo...

Primo: (a)Tuna27 What...? How...?

Primo: (a)ThunderLord Lampo! D=

Tuna27: (a)Primo You're my ancestor, you should know best...

RedStorm: I bet he still won't tell him...

BoxingPriest D RedStorm I bet he will...

RedStorm D BoxingPriest The same deal as usual?

BoxingPriest D RedStorm Sounds fair to me

RedStorm D BoxingPriest: Then prepare yourself for what happens when you lose...which will definitely happen

BoxingPriest D RedStorm We'll see that...

Primo: (a)Tuna27 Yeah, yeah, just forget that last tweet...

Tuna27: (a)Primo So...what's the matter?

Primo: (a)Tuna27 What...if I don't want to say it?

Tuna27: (a)Primo Then...write me a DM...

ThunderLord: It's his serious/worried/VERY concentrated face! h t t p : / / vongo . pic /ts17g12

RedStorm: (a)ThunderLord You really have fun doing this, haven't you?

ThunderLord: (a)RedStorm Yup

BoxingPriest D RedStorm: Looks like you're loosing

RedStorm D BoxingPriest Don't remind me...

Primo D Tuna27: I find it hard to find the right words for this...But...I like you more than I probably should...a lot more...

Primo D Tuna27: To be more concrete...I love you, Tsuna

Tuna27 D Primo: ...Wasn't that hard was it?

Primo D Tuna27: Easier than I expected. But what's your answer?

Tuna27 D Primo: You'll see soon...

ThunderLord: Another rare sight... h t t p : / / vongo . pic /72og01i

RedStorm: (a)ThunderLord Wow I haven't seen that one in a long time...

FluteMusician: (a)ThunderLord That makes 2 for Decimo I'd say...

BoxingPriest: (a)ThunderLord (a)FluteMusician I agree

ThunderLord: I have another one soon...

ThunderLord: What everyone was waiting for h t t p : / / vongo . pic /1v10l

BoxingPrest: (a)ThunderLord Ha! I won!

RedStorm: (a)ThunderLord F***!

FluteMusician: (a)ThunderLord That sure happened fast

RightHand: (a)ThunderLord F***ing stalker!

Baseballfreak: (a)ThunderLord (a)RightHand Ma ma, shouldn't you rather be happy for Tsuna?

RightHand: (a)Baseballfreak I AM happy for Juudaime!

RedStorm: (a)RightHand Didn't look like it...

RightHand: (a)RedStorm Then that guy shouldn't have taken that photo...Besides you didn't sound happy either...

FluteMusician: (a)RightHand Mama, that's just how Lampo is...

RedStorm: (a)RightHand That was for a completely different reason...

Tuna27: How nice that everyone is already talking about it...

* * *

RedStorm: (a)BoxingPriest When and where?

BoxingPriest: (a)RedStorm Huh?

RedStorm: (a)BoxingPriest You won our bet...

BoxingPriest: (a)RedStorm Oh you mean that! Tomorrow at noon. I'll pick you up.


	11. Chapter 11: 3380

**A/N:** I started writing this on the 4th of June and just managed to finish it... so you could really say that it took me like...forever and I'm awfully sorry for that D=

But here's finally something about our two favourite sports...idiots (inner Gokudera speaking...) I hope you enjoy it :3

* * *

Baseballfreak: Such a nice day... =D

Kyokugen: (a)Baseballfreak That's extremely true!

RightHand: (a)Baseballfreak You drunk?

Baseballfreak: (a)Kyokugen =D

Baseballfreak: (a)RightHand Why do you think that?

RightHand: (a)Baseballfreak For reasons...

Kyokugen D Baseballfreak: Hey, wanna go for a jog?

Baseballfreak D Kyokugen: Ha ha, why not...

Kyokugen D Baseballfreak: I'll be at your place in 10 minutes...

Baseballfreak D Kyokugen. Alright =D

* * *

Baseballfreak: I should jog with (a)Kyokugen more often, it's fun =D

Kyokugen: (a)Baseballfreak Yes, we should do that to the extreme! =D

Baseballfreak: (a)Kyokugen How about doing it every day? =D

Kyokugen: (a)Baseballfreak Extremely good idea!

RightHand: Nothing good can come of this...

Peacock: (a)Baseballfreak (a)Kyokugen My, that's the spirit! You have to keep your bodies in shape!

Peacock: (a)RightHand My, Goku-chan... You always see things so pessimistic...

RightHand: (a)Peacock I'll see it as pessimistic as I want, stupid fag...

Peacock: (a)RightHand Always so rude... You should learn some manners...

RightHand: (a)Peacock Then leave me alone if you have any problems with that...

Tuna27: (a)RightHand Gokudera-kun...Actually...I think Lussuria-san's right, you should try to be more polite...

RightHand: (a)Tuna27 If Juudaime says so...

WomanizerNo1: (a)RightHand If you continue to be so rude you'll chase away all the nice girls...

RightHand: (a)WomanizerNo1 I don't care about that, I'm not you!

WomanizerNo1: (a)RightHand Said the brat who copied my hairstyle

RightHand: (a)WomanizerNo1 I. Didn't. Copy. Your. Frickin'. Hairstyle!

WomanizerNo1: (a)RightHand Denying it won't help you...

* * *

Kyokugen: Extreme jogging with (a)Baseballfreak now!

CakeLover: (a)Kyokugen Try not to get wet, onii-san

Kyokugen: (a)CakeLover A bit of rain won't kill me...

RightHand: Sadly enough that's true, but even sadder that it also applies to the other idiot...

Peacock: My, he's doing it again...

Baseballfreak: This one's heavy...

Kyokugen: Heading for (a)Baseballfreak's place now...

Baseballfreak: (a)Kyokugen I'll wait for you =D

* * *

Tuna27: This rain is kinda heavy. I hope they're alright...

RightHand: (a)Tuna27 I'm sure they are, Juudaime!

RightHand: The idiots really shouldn't make Juudaime worry!

Peacock: Somehow his devotion is admirable...

Basebalfreak: Just found a shelter from the rain...only gotta warm up now...

Kyokugen: (a)Baseballfreak I think I have an extreme idea for that...

Baseballfreak: (a)Kyokugen Wha

RightHand: Whatever that's supposed to mean...

* * *

Tuna27: Oh the rain stopped... anyone heard anything from (a)Kyokugen or (a)Baseballfreak?

CakeLover: (a)Tuna27 Not a thing, I hope they're alright!

RightHand: (a)Tuna27 Shall I look for them, Juudaime?

Tuna27: (a)RightHand Ah, maybe we should do that together, Gokudera-kun, after all it's already dark and everything...

RightHand: (a)Tuna27 I'll come over to your house ASAP...

CakeLover: (a)Tuna27 I'll come, too

Tuna27: Everyone's here... I hope we'll find them soon

Peacock: My, I hope they find them...even though I have my own theory about what those two are up to...

Tuna27: Alright...we found them but... this is awkward...

RightHand: VERY awkward... RT (a)Tuna27 Alright...we found them but... this is awkward...

Peacock: Looks like my theory was right...

* * *

Baseballfreak D Kyokugen Yo, Ryohei, what about some...workout?

Kyokugen D Baseballfreak Sounds extremely...sportive

Baseballfreak D Kyokugen Who knows 8D

Kyokugen D Baseballfreak I'll be there to the extreme!


	12. Chapter 12: 6433

**A/N:**Since I'm waiting for the 19th episode of Durarara! to finish converting I thought I could type and upload this... Only took me a month to write...so you COULD say I'm getting faster again *coughs*

Anyways... I hope you enjoy this ^^

* * *

Kyokugen: Finally back home again

Peacock: (a)Kyokugen I already miss you, Ryo-kun!

Kyokugen: (a)Peacock I'll be back to the extreme as soon as I can!

TopMagician: I don't know if I should like that it came to this or not.

BloodyPrince: (a)TopMagician Ushishi~ it's not like it was more silent earlier...

TopMagician: (a)BloodyPrince Yes, our longhaired captain and the boss are loud enough in their activities...

BloodyPrince: (a)TopMagician Ushishi~

SwordEmperor: (a)TopMagician VOOOIII! Do you want to imply anything with that?

TopMagician: (a)SwordEmperor I'm just stating the obvious. Everyone knows about you and the boss.

Levivolta: (a)TopMagician It's not like we don't know about you and Belphegor either...

BloodyPrince: (a)Levivolta Ushishi~ Peasants should stay out of royal affairs...

* * *

Kyokugen: Off to Italy again

Peacock: (a)Kyokugen You'll surely have time to visit, won't you?

Kyokugen: (a)Peacock I'll try to the extreme!

Peacock: (a)Kyokugen That's all I can ask for~ 3

Levivolta: At least his preferences have changed...

TopMagician: (a)Levivolta At least someone's preferences have changed.

Levivolta: (a)TopMagician What do you want to say?

TopMagician: (a)Levivolta That you should probably look for someone who isn't the boss...

Levivolta: (a)TopMagician And why should I do that?

TopMagician: (a)Levivolta Don't you think it's weird to fall for someone like the boss?

Levivolta: (a)TopMagician What's weird about that?

SwordEmperor: (a)TopMagician VOOOOOII! Don't say I'm weird!

TopMagician: (a)SwordEmperor But you are...

SwordEmperor: (a)TopMagician It's not like you're any better!

Peacock: (a)SwordEmperor (a)TopMagician My my, you should stop...Isn't all this love nice?

SwordEmperor: (a)Peacock STOP!

TopMagician: (a)Peacock I expected you to say something like that, perverted peacock drag queen

TopMagician: (a)SwordEmperor As expected from you, longhaired old captain...

SwordEmperor: (a)TopMagician VOI! I'm not old!

TopMagician: (a)SwordEmperor Then why's your hair white?

SwordEmperor: (a)TopMagician Why is yours green?

TopMagician: (a)SwordEmperor That doesn't make any sense...

SwordEmperor: (a)TopMagician VOOI! It makes perfect sense!

Xanxus: Just shut the fuck up, scum!

* * *

Kyokugen D Peacock: I'll be over at your place this afternoon

Peacock D Kyokugen I'll be waiting for you~

Kyokugen D Peacock: I'm looking forward to it to the extreme!

Peacock: How I love his enthusiasm!

Peacock D Kyokugen: At what time will you arrive?

Kyokugen D Peacock: Sometime around 4 o'clock

Peacock D Kyokugen: I'll have something ready for you then.

* * *

Peacock: Just a few more hours 3

TopMagician: I expect the worst...

BloodyPrince: (a)TopMagician Ushishi~ The prince could distract you...

TopMagician: (a)BloodyPrince Stay away from me perverted fake prince

BloodyPrince: (a)TopMagician Ushishi~ Don't call the prince perverted...

TopMagician: (a)BloodyPrince But fake is ok?

TopMagician: That hurt ._.

Peacock: Love is in the air...

SwordEmperor: (a)Peacock VOOI! What the heck is wrong with you?

Peacock: (a)SwordEmperor My Squ-chan, am I not allowed to sing?

SwordEmperor: (a)Peacock NO!

Peacock: (a)SwordEmperor Even when I'm happy?

SwordEmperor: (a)Peacock NEVER!

Peacock: (a)SwordEmperor So harsh D=

* * *

Peacock: Preparations are finished, now all that's left is for him to arrive...

TopMagician: We're doomed...


	13. Chapter 13: D18

**A/N: **Happy D18-Day everyone!

I think some months ago I said something like "I don't think I'll ever write D18, since I don't like the pairing..." Well, obviously my opinion has changed and I have to admit that I'm in love with the pairing now...  
Anyways...I hope I didn't fail at my first attempt of writing D18 :'D

* * *

RightHand: I think I just got the final evidence that the bronco is a masochist...

Baseballfreak: (a)RightHand How so?

RightHand: (a)Baseballfreak I just saw him with Hibari...

Tuna27: (a)RightHand HIEE! Dino-san and Hibari-san?

Baseballfreak: (a)RightHand Ha ha, that's really kind of masochistic...

RightHand: (a)Tuna27 Yes, Juudaime

RightHand: (a)Baseballfreak That's just what I said, baseball idiot.

Discipline: (a)RightHand I don't really know why that would concern you.

SixPaths: Kufufu~ so the skylark is into horses now...

Discipline: (a)SixPaths That makes you almost sound jealous, herbivore...

SixPaths: (a)Discipline Kufufu~ If that's what you think...

No1Hitman: Looks like it was right to let those two train together...

BuckingBronco: (a)No1Hitman Don't tell me you set this up...

No1Hitman: BuckingBronco I have better things to do, dame Dino

Tuna27: He totally planned it...

Discipline: (a)No1Hitman Don't think this happened just because of one of your schemes, infant

No1Hitman: (a)Discipline Of course not...

* * *

BuckingBronco: I've got to return to Italy. I'm so gonna miss Discipline D:

Discipline: (a)BuckingBronco Don't whine so much, bronco...

BuckingBronco: (a)Discipline But I'm still going to miss you...

Discipline: (a)BuckingBronco Then you should return soon *smirks*

BuckingBronco: (a)Discipline I'll try my best D=

* * *

BuckingBronco: I hope (a)Discipline knows that I'll return to him just like a horse to its stable.

Discipline: (a)BuckingBronco Why so cheesy?

Bucking Bronco: (a)Discipline Am I not allowed to be cheesy once in a while? D=

Discipline: (a)BuckingBronco No

BuckingBronco: (a)Discipline So harsh D=

* * *

BuckingBronco: Finally time to see him again

Discipline: (a)BuckingBronco As long as you don't cause a ruckus...

BuckingBronco: (a)Discipline I wouldn't dare to =O

Discipline: (a)BuckingBronco Better for you...

* * *

Discipline: (a)BuckingBronco You're trespassing again...

BuckingBronco: (a)Discipline I just can't wait to see you...

Discipline: (a)BuckingBronco That doesn't change the fact that you aren't allowed on school grounds.

BuckingBronco: (a)Discipline Come on, Kyouya. Don't be so harsh. I'm your boyfriend!

Discipline: (a)BuckingBronco Are you? I guess that won't stop me from biting you to death...

BuckingBronco: (a)Discipline Well, you can try to...

Discipline: (a)BuckingBronco You know the way. Come and I'll show you...

* * *

Tuna27: HIEEE! So embarrassing!

Baseballfreak: (a)Tuna27 What happened?

Tuna27: (a)Baseballfreak I walked in on Dino-san and Hibari-san...

Baseballfreak: (a)Tuna27 Ha ha, awkward

SwordEmperor: (a)Tuna27 WHAT? Bronco and Skylark?

Peacock: (a)Tuna27 My, they do fit in a way...I'm sure they're a sweet couple~

RightHand: (a)Peacock Sweet is definitely the last word I think of in this context...

Peacock: (a)RightHand My Goku-chan, why not?

RightHand: (a)Peacock Only you could find something like this sweet

Peacock: Why doesn't anyone understand it? D:

* * *

Discipline: (a)Tuna27 So that was you, herbivore...I'll bite you to death for that.

Tuna27: HIEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
